


as memories fade

by best_ghost



Series: Memories of Past and Future [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fea, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Gen, Other, Pre-Fire Emblem Fates, f!morgan - Freeform, female!morgan, note: robin and olivia dont actually appear, olivia!morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_ghost/pseuds/best_ghost
Summary: Inigo has been in Nohr for three years when all of a sudden, the rebellion at Cheve begins to pick up the pace. No one can figure out what changed for them, but Princes Xander and Leo are sent out to destroy the rebellion. Little does Inigo know that his little sister Morgan, who came to Nohr looking for her brother after he disappeared, is the one behind Cheve's sudden change in luck.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dangit, dangit, DANGIT!” Morgan shouted as she slammed her head against a book.  
“Morgan?! What are you doing?!” Morgan’s big brother, Inigo, exclaimed as he came rushing into the tent. Inigo shook his head in shock and confusion at his little sister, unable to figure out why she was trying to give herself a concussion.  
“I’m trying to get my memory back, obviously,” Morgan rolled her eyes at her brother.  
“Morgan… there are better ways to do that than self-harm,” Inigo sat down across from his sister.  
“No offense, Inigo, but none of those other ways are working. I would know, I’ve already tried candles, hypnotization, aromatherapy, I even went to see an actual cleric!” Morgan pursed her lips, wondering if Inigo actually thought she was stupid. Although, who knows, maybe she was, going to see that cleric.  
“Morgan… no…” Inigo sighed, shaking his head. It was times like these he had to wonder if she actually did have a head injury. “Okay, well, why don’t we try something new?” Inigo said, pulling a string out from inside his shirt.  
“What’s that?” Morgan asked, tilting a head full of pink hair at her brother. “Some kind of talisman, maybe? Did Aunt Tharja make it for you? That’s so sweet of her!”  
“Uh… no,” Inigo blinked as he brought the necklace up and over his head. At the end of it, there was a ring. His mother’s. “This belonged to mom, in the future. Sometimes, when I began to forget her voice or her face, I would pull it out, and it would help me remember. Maybe it will help you,” Inigo gave the ring one last look, and then held it out to Morgan.  
“I can’t take that! That’s WAY too important to you!” Morgan shook her head at her big brother, surprised that he’d offer such a thing.  
“Well, I don’t need it anymore, now that we’re here with Mother and Father, now that they’re both going to be saved,” Inigo smiled.  
Morgan looked at the ring, uncertain whether she should take it or not. It was beautiful, and she did feel like she had seen it somewhere before. “…! Okay, I’ll take it, on one condition!” Morgan looked up at her brother as she realized why she felt she had seen it somewhere before.  
“Okay, what’s the condition?” Inigo glanced at Morgan in curiosity. He didn’t always know what was going through his sister’s head, and she didn’t seem to either, but Inigo did know that her heart guided her mind.  
Morgan fished in her coat pocket, feeling around for something. There! Her fingers closed around a small, circular object. A ring. She didn’t know how she had obtained it, it was there in her pocket when she woke up in that field, and while she didn’t know how she came to possess it, the ring was in many of her memories of her father. She pulled the ring out, and it seemed to match the one in Inigo’s hand.  
“Is that… Dad’s?” Inigo asked, leaning over to look at the ring.  
“I think so. Or I thought so, but you seem to think it is, so it must be!” Morgan looked eagerly at her big brother.  
“And… you want to trade?” Inigo asked, blinking at his little sister.  
“Yup! That way, you’ll always be able to remember the happy memories of Dad that I do!” Morgan nodded, a large smile breaking across her face.  
Inigo smiled at his little sister’s offer. Her heart always was in the right place, even if her mind was a bit lost. “Deal,” Inigo nodded.

 

*Three Years Later*  
“What’s that?” Xander asked his retainer, nodding towards the ring Inigo was rubbing and looking at so intensely.  
Inigo looked up in surprise from his reminiscing and quickly tucked the necklace the ring was strung on into his shirt. “It’s nothing,” Inigo shook his head, standing up.  
“You were looking awfully intensely at nothing, then,” Xander shook his head.  
“I… it was my father’s,” Inigo blushed, bowing his head and cautiously peeking up at Prince Xander.  
“Oh? I didn’t realize you had a father,” Xander looked at his enigmatic retainer, pleased that he was finally getting some information about his past.  
“I… wait, how would I not have a father?” Inigo blinked in surprise, blushing.  
“That’s not what I meant, Laslow. I didn’t realize you had one who was present in your childhood, one who raised you,” Xander shook his head in frustration.  
“Oh, well… I mean, it was more complicated than that, but…” Inigo looked away, blushing while trying not think about his childhood, which was so full of death, all brought by his father.  
“How so? Wait, you said ‘was.’ What happened to him?” Xander asked, annoyed that he was getting more questions about his retainer.  
“There was a terrible war, and a lot of people died,” Inigo shrugged, closing his eyes and trying to force a pained smile on his face.  
“Oh, I see. And he gave that to you? Before he died?” Xander asked, looking at Inigo with concern and sympathy.  
“No, sir. My little sister had it, but she didn’t know how she got it. She told me she thought I should have it,” Inigo smiled.  
“You have a little sister? I didn’t know that either. You never talk about your family, are the rest of them okay?” Xander asked.  
“I believe so, sir. But I haven’t seen them in so long, and home is so far away, so I really don’t know,” Inigo shook his head, blushing.  
“Oh, that’s unfortunate. I could arrange for you to see them, if you like?” Xander offered.  
“Your offer is most generous, milord, but I’m afraid I have to decline,” Inigo smiled sadly at Xander’s offer. It was generous, and Inigo did want to take it, but he couldn’t go back to Ylisse, not yet anyway.  
“How come?” Xander asked.  
“I just can’t go back home, not now. Maybe someday, but that day doesn’t seem to be in the near future,” Inigo whispered, longing to go home. “But, you wanted to see me?”  
“Oh, that’s right. Father’s asked me and Leo to see to the destruction of the rebellion in Cheve,” Xander said, remembering why he had come looking for Inigo in the first place.  
“The rebellion in Cheve? We’ve known about it for a while, milord, but it’s never been a problem?” Inigo’s brow furrowed as Xander explained.  
“Yes, that was the case. Up until a few weeks ago, when they battled our soldiers down in Cheve, and the rebels claimed our fortress there. They’ve been marching further out as well, it would seem. Something has drastically changed for the rebels, and we still don’t know what. Regardless, they’ve somehow managed to even the odds, and we must go put them down for good,” Xander said, a troubled expression crossing his face.

 

Morgan lay in a comfortable bed, staring at the ceiling. Her hands were on her stomach, and her right hand twisted the ring on her left thumb around and around, feeling the intricate grooves and trying so hard to remember.  
“Hey, Lady Morgana! Did you oversleep again?” Scarlet said as she burst into Morgan’s room.  
“What? No, of course not! It’s still dark!” Morgan glanced over at Scarlet, responding to the fake name she had given upon meeting the Chevois rebel.  
“Yeah, but the sun ain’t gonna come up, you know that! Hey, what’s the matter?” Scarlet said, noticing Morgan’s serious expression.  
Morgan smiled as wide as she could and shook her head. She held on to the ring on her thumb as she stopped twisting it, letting herself feel it one last time before she put on her gloves. Her smile, unfortunately, could not mask her frustration at no longer being able to remember her brother’s smile. She could, for the most part, recall events or interactions involving him, like the time they had traded mementos of their parents from their future- when he had given her their mother’s ring, the one she was twisting- which she was just thinking about. But his features, his voice, Inigo himself was little more than blurred shadow in her memories now.  
“Thinking about that brother of yours again?” Scarlet sighed after inspecting Morgan.  
Morgan nodded as she swung her body over and sat up.  
“Hey, if he’s in Nohr, we’ll find him. Oh, there’s something you should know. A report just came in, it sounds like the Nohrians are sending in the big bows to take care of us. You should be prepared, Crown Prince Xander himself is coming,” Scarlet said.  
“Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll handle it! I am a-… well that doesn’t matter, what matters is that Nohr’s got nothing on me, and that includes this Xander as well,” Morgan smiled, for a minute forgetting she can’t mention that she’s a Shepherd, or that she learned directly from the great Robin himself.  
“Well, ya got confidence, I’ll give you that,” Scarlet laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan remembers finding out that Inigo went missing.  
> The Nohrians arrive in Cheve, and Inigo realizes that his sister is the new Chevois tactician.  
> Morgan and Scarlet head to a war council, but Morgan gets sidetracked by an offhanded comment from a soldier.

Morgan burst into her brother’s room the day after they arrived at their parents’ house in Ylisstol after Grima’s defeat. She looked around, but she didn’t see Inigo anywhere. “Not funny!” She said as she marched up to Inigo’s bed and pulled the blanket off of his bed. It was empty.  
“…Inigo?” Morgan asked, beginning to worry. “It’ll be fine, he’s probably just downstairs,” Morgan told herself as she turned around and bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, which was also void of her brother. Morgan began to search the house for her brother, but he was no where to be found.  
“Morgan? What’s wrong?” Olivia asked as she came up to her daughter.  
“I can’t find Inigo,” Morgan said. “Normally, I wouldn’t worry so much, it is Inigo, he could just have been with some girl. But Naga knows he’s not T H A T successful a flirt, and we all came home at the same time,” Morgan looked up to her mother, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Her hands instinctively went to the ring on her thumb, Olivia’s ring that Inigo had given her, and she began to nervously twist it.  
“Well, then, he’s probably not here. We should go ask Lucina,” Olivia said, her worry cracking her voice.

 

“Hey, Laslow,” Owain smiled as he walked up to his friend, who was speaking to a bunch of girls as they arrived in Cheve.  
“Not, now, Odin,” Inigo hissed back as the girls started to giggle.  
“Oh, please! They’re just being polite,” Owain rolled his eyes. As if to confirm Owain’s statement, the girls all walked away.  
“Sigh-” Inigo started.  
“OH, DON’T YOU DARE START THAT SHIT AGAIN!” Owain interrupted Inigo, frustrated at Inigo’s use of the word ‘sigh’ in the place of an actual sigh.  
“-what do you want, Odin?” Inigo continued, rubbing his eyes.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Owain grabbed Inigo’s shoulder.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Inigo shrugged.  
“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you,” Owain squinted.  
“Why would you think I’m not?” Inigo sighed.  
“Laslow, you really think your signs have gone unnoticed by my all seeing eye?” Owain rolled his ‘all seeing’ eyes.  
“What are you rambling about this time?” Inigo shook his head. He had gotten used to Owain’s … Owain … over the years, but this time he was downright baffled.  
“You’re stressed! It’s obvious in the way you rub your neck! Also, you’ve been flirting with far more girls than normal, and you only do that when you’re nervous or embarrassed,” Owain lightly wacked Inigo.  
“It’s just… I’ve been thinking about Morg-” Inigo started.  
“Hey! Let me stop you right there! Selena’s gonna kill us if she catches us directly referencing any of our past-” Owain interrupted.  
“Selena isn’t here,” Inigo said pointedly.  
“Ah, but she could still find out. Now, you know I will always you lend you my ear, but you should do so more vaguely,” Owain nodded, pulling Inigo over to the side. “Now tell me, what’s got you thinking so much about your sister?”  
“It’s nothing… Lord Xander just made a comment that reminded me of her,” Inigo shook his head.  
“What did he say? Don’t tell me you caught him bashing his head in because he forgot some appointment or another?” Owain smirked.  
“Hey, watch it, that’s my sister you’re talking about! And, no, that’s not what it was,” Inigo grunted, but he smiled slightly at Owain’s comment nonetheless.  
“Then what was it? C’mon, Lazzy, don’t leave me in suspense!” Owain smiled eagerly.  
“He… he said that the Chevois have managed to ‘even the odds,’” Inigo shook his head, eyes closed as he blushed.  
“Well, damn. That always was a damn fine line, not gonna lie. Do you Lord Xander meant to connect this to your sister?” Owain whistled.  
“No, I don’t see how he could have on purpose,” Inigo shook his head.  
“Reporting, sir!” a group of Nohrian soldiers came up to greet Princes Xander and Leo and the men they brought with them.  
Inigo and Owain scrambled into line behind their respective lords, who asked for the full report on the situation in Cheve.  
“And make sure to start with the cataclysm for the rebels. You D O know what changed, don’t you?” Leo asked the General who had come to greet them.  
“Yes, sir. A few weeks back, it would seem they found themselves a new tactician, whom they call Lady Morgana. She’s shockingly young, maybe sixteen at the most, and in every battle she’s directed, they’ve managed to crush our soldiers, even when we far outnumber them,” the General addressed Leo. Inigo’s breath caught. Sixteen? That’s hold Morgan was.  
“What do you know of her?” Leo barked.  
“Very little, sir. She seems to have just showed up one day, out of nowhere. We have no reports of her entering Cheve, and we’ve never seen her before she started destroying our men. We can’t find any record of her from elsewhere, either. What we do know is that always fights alongside the Chevois troops on the front lines, never watching and guiding from the sidelines or holding to the back, and that no one ever survives an encounter with the pink-haired girl,” the general said.  
Inigo suddenly felt the necklace he wore grow tight on his neck. He began pulling at, realizing just who was leading the Chevois.  
“Do we know anything of her motives?” Xander asked.  
“Not much, I’m afraid. One of our scouts reported that her brother may somehow be involved,” the general sighed.  
Owain gasped and looked over in concern at Inigo, who’s skin was quickly loosing color.  
“What do we know of this brother?” Xander asked, and the general just shrugged.  
Inigo opened his mouth, but he couldn’t get the words out.

 

As soon as Morgan was dressed, Scarlet dragged her down to a war council.  
“But what about breakfast?” Morgan whined, looking longingly in the direction of the mess hall.  
“Breakfast can wait, the war council can’t,” Scarlet folded her arms.  
“Tell that to my stomach,” Morgan groaned.  
“This is what happens when you don’t get out bed on time, Lady Morgana,” Scarlet laughed as the two stepped out of the housing area in the fortress that she had helped the rebels claim and into the main fortress, where many soldiers were walking about, or talking to one another. Most tried to pretend like they were talking about important matters whenever an officer walked by, but Morgan knew that often times they were simply horsing around, cracking jokes and the like.  
Morgan was an officer, there was no question about that, but people didn’t furtively change the subject to something seemingly more war-related when she was around. That’s not to say they didn’t drop whatever manner of shenanigans they were up to before. No, whenever Morgan walked into a room, people stopped everything. Often times they stared, or exchanged whispers. Her relationship with soldiers of Cheve was fairly complicated. They respected her, and of course they were grateful for her help. But she was a mystery to them. It was no secret that “Morgana” was not her real name, and they knew that from the moment she had introduced herself. They were uneasy to trust her after that, but she proved herself enough times that they had no choice but to trust her. It didn’t make them any less curious about her true identity, and she knew the rumors flew faster than a Pegasus.  
Then, of course, there was how little they knew about her. Which added up to she was a tactician, she’s looking for missing brother- who she wouldn’t name to anyone other than Scarlet, but the description she gave matched up alarmingly closely to that of Laslow, a known Nohrian officer who responds directly to the Crown Prince- and that she was lying about her identity. Unbeknownst to Morgan, Scarlet had ordered the men not to mention Laslow to her, in the hopes that Laslow and Inigo were not in fact the same person. These hopes were uneasy, as this Laslow seemed to appear from nowhere in Nohr three years ago, and no record could be found of him before, much like Morgan’s own arrival. And even if they were, Morgan had turned the tides of their rebellion, and they couldn’t afford to lose her to Nohr.  
And yet, she fought alongside the men in every battle. And she didn’t hang around in the back and issue orders like every commander she had ever fought. No, she joined her men in the front lines, just like the way her father and Captain Chrom had back home. Her tactical genius never ceased to amaze them either. Her plots were worthy of her father, or so she liked to think, and none of the Chevois nor the Nohrians had seen anything quite like it. And they’re casualty rate dropped exponentially when she joined.  
And then, of course, there was her obsession with pitfalls. And while she had grown far more proficient in the art of pitfalls, many an unlucky Chevois fell into hers by mistake.  
So it was that the Chevois rebels were incredibly uncomfortable around Morgan, and often found themselves staring a her whenever she walked by. The men traded stories about what they assumed her past was, which Morgan didn’t mind, except for the whispers about her being sent from the gods, which always made Morgan uncomfortable because she was in fact a demigod and a vessel for a dragon, but it was the blood of the Fell Dragon that coursed through her veins. The way she responded to those rarely eased the notion, unfortunately.  
Of course, Morgan didn’t mind the stares and the whispers usually. She was used to it, after all. Back in Ylisse, all of the children who had come back in time with her acted similarly around her for a long while. At first she had assumed it was because of her amnesia, but then after finding out that her father was possessed by Grima and destroyed the world, what she was missing became a significantly bigger concern for her.  
“What I want to know is what makes her think that bastard she calls a brother wants to be found by her,” a barbarian whispered to another nearby, catching Morgan’s attention. They could whisper about her all they want, but she would not let them talk about Inigo like that.  
“You there, the one not wearing a shirt,” Morgan smiled as pleasantly as she could as she called out to the barbarian.  
“Who, me?” the barbarian looked up in shock.  
“Yes, you, dragon-dung-for-brains. Now, I didn’t quite catch what you said, soldier,” Morgan called out, her arms crossed.  
“It was a part of a private conversation, ma’am,” the barbarian said.  
“Oh, honey. Oh, sweet, innocent dragon-dung-for-brains. I’m the tactician here. Do you know what that means?” Morgan addressed the barbarian, a deceptive smile breaking across her face.  
“That you decide our strategies in battle?” the barbarian said. “But you can’t send m-“  
“Ah! Nope. Well, yes, but not what I was talking about. But hold on, because the fact that you’d even think I’d give you the most dangerous orders in the next battle is ridiculous. I mean, seriously, do you lot think I have no honor?” Morgan interrupted.  
“Then… what were you referring to?” the barbarian said uneasily.  
“No conversation in this army is private from me, obviously! No relationship is allowed without my consent either, whether you know it or not... Also, I have control over who you’re paired up with in battle, and who you speak to in your free time! And if you think you say a word without my knowing, you’re mistaken. So, please, would you mind repeating to me what you said about my brother?” Morgan looked the barbarian dead in the eye.  
“I…” the barbarian grew uncomfortable under Morgan’s gaze.  
“Unless, of course, yes, that’s it. Well, if that is true, then you have no place in this army,” Morgan shook her head.  
“…?! What?!” the barbarian exclaimed  
“Lady Morgana, I have to know, what are you talking about?!” Scarlet asked, finally interjecting herself.  
“Do the Knights of Cheve suddenly have room for men without honor?” Morgan said simply.  
“well, no. Carry on, then,” Scarlet sat back.  
“Why would you suggest I’m a man without honor?!” the barbarian exclaimed.  
“Only a man with honor wouldn’t give a commanding officer a proper answer when spoken to. For that matter, I don’t imagine a man with honor would hurl insults behind another’s back, and then not have the nerve to own up to those insults when asked to,” Morgan stepped forward. “So I guess, how did you put it, ‘what I want to know is’ do you have the honor to voice your thoughts? Because if not, there’s the door, mate~!” Morgan pointed in the direction of the exit.  
“Y…yes, Milady. I said, what I want to know is what makes you think that bastard you call a brother want to be found by you,” the barbarian said nervously.  
“And what I want to know is what makes you think he doesn’t?” Morgan pursed her lips into a twisted smile.  
“Lady Morgana, he left you. He abandoned you. And he didn’t bother saying goodbye, no explanation given, and no reason to think there was foul play, so he probably left of his own free will, but didn’t want you to know about it. And you believe him to be in Nohr? There aren’t many noble reasons to come to Nohr-” the barbarian shifted uncomfortably.  
“Except, of course, hunting down three missing persons, including your brother and a lord who’s,” Morgan paused to count through the royal family to Owain- Chrom, Lucina, Lissa, Owain- on her fingers, “fourth in line for the throne of your country. Soldier, I know what you think, but I also know my brother, and the other two who disappeared alongside him. They are not here for some shady scheme, they wouldn’t, unless there was blackmail or hostages involved. So don’t let me catch you talking like that about my brother again,” Morgan clasped her hands in front of her, and she fingered her left thumb, longing to twist her ring around her thumb. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m pretty sure I’m already late to a war council!”  
“I didn’t know that about the other two,” Scarlet said nervously, remembering that she had heard of another Nohrian retainer who had joined at the same time as Laslow and similarly had no background, as the two walked off, “any reason to think the three disappearances are connected?”  
“I’m only here for my brother. Sure, if I find my other friends, that’s great, but my brother is the only real reason I came here. And, yes, they all disappeared at the same time,” Morgan took off her glove and began to finger her mother’s ring.  
“What is that ring, anyway?” Scarlet asked, nodding towards Morgan’s hand.  
“It’s a family heirloom… actually, my brother gave it to me, Mother gave it to him, and Father gave it to her,” Morgan shrugged. “He said it reminded him of Mother, and that maybe it would help me remember her… it doesn’t… but it reminds me of him!”  
“Old scars, eh? Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want, Lady Morgana,” Scarlet patted Morgan’s back as the two arrived at the war council.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo expresses his concerns about the Chevois Tactician to Xander, who promises that she wont be touched until Inigo knows whether or not he was mistaken.  
> Meanwhile, after a war council, Morgan confides in Scarlet.

“Inigo’s not at home?” Lucina asked, brow crinkling. “And he didn’t leave a note or say goodbye?”  
Olivia shook her head.  
“Damn, not him too…” Lucina cursed under her breath.  
“’not him, too?’ What does that mean? Is he not the only one who’s disappeared?” Morgan asked, turning pale.  
“…Severa… and Owain,” Lucina nodded, eyes clouded.  
“Please tell me you know what happened?” Olivia looked at Lucina.  
“…a guard says he saw Owain leave, so that should rule out being erased from the timeline. But further from that… I don’t know. My apologies,” Lucina shook her head.

 

“Lord Xander, I need to speak with you,” Inigo said as he and Owain fell into step behind Xander and Leo.  
“Laslow? What is it?” Xander turned his head. “Are okay? I can’t have you working if you’ve gotten sick.”  
“No, sir. I have something I need to ask you,” Inigo gulped, feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden.  
“Lady Morgana, the Chevois tactician? I need to ask that you let me face her in battle… and I need to ask that you don’t kill her,” Inigo breathed in and out.  
“Quite the list of demands, Laslow,” Leo grunted.  
“If you can tell me why you’d ask these things, I’ll allow it,” Xander stopped in his tracks, looking to his retainer in amusement.  
“I…” Inigo put his hand in his collar, and, subconsciously, his fingers curled around the string that was draped on his neck.  
“My dear Laslow thinks he can get the tactician to come to her senses and join Nohr,” Owain interrupted.  
“Is that so? How come?” Xander blinked in surprise.  
“From the description given, I think she might be my little sister. I need to see for myself, and if it her, then, unless she’s only aiding the Chevois to get back at me, I think I can get her to join our side,” Inigo smiled as best he could. His fingers played with the necklace, and he soon his father’s ring rested comfortably in his hand. He traced the curves and grooves and ornamentations, thinking of Morgan, and also of his dad, but at the moment mainly his sister.  
“You think? I think you’d know,” Leo said skeptically.  
“You would think! But! The folks back home have this nasty habit of changing their names, particularly when visiting foreign lands,” Owain interjected.  
“Very well. I will face her myself, and you may accompany me, Laslow. If you can recruit her, we’d be willing to take her in, but otherwise, I can’t make any promises,” Xander said.  
“…Thank you, sir,” Inigo smiled as pulled the ring out to the front.  
“Was that all?” Xander asked.  
“Yes, sir,” Inigo and Owain nodded.  
“Then you’re dismissed,” Xander nodded. Then he turned to Leo and whispered, “did YOU know they have an actual family? With actual siblings and parents and cousins?”  
As Inigo turned around, he brought the ring out all the way. Owain gave the ring a look, and then he hugged his friend as Inigo clutched the ring to his chest tight, tears beginning to trickled down his face, contrasting with his smile- one of the first genuine one he had worn since coming to Nohr. He was going to see his family again.  
Leo just shook his head after the two retainers.

 

“Are the reports true? Did Crown Prince Xander really com himself?” Scarlet asked as she and Morgan took their seats.  
“According to our spies’ reports, yes, he and Prince Leo both,” a Paladin spoke up.  
“Da-amn! This next battle decides it, then,” Scarlet whistled. “Either we wipe out a good half of the royal siblings, or we all die trying!”  
“No pressure or anything, right?” Morgan laughed nervously.  
“None, because we trust ya, Lady Morgana,” Scarlet laughed.  
‘somehow… I doubt that…’ morgan thought to herself with narrowed eyes. She knew there was something Scarlet was keeping from her, she had seen it in the way Scarlet grew uncomfortable whenever Prince Xander or Inigo was mentioned. Morgan couldn’t help but wonder if the two were somehow connected.  
“We’ll need a distraction, to pull as much of the army away from Prince Xander as possible. Scarlet, can you lead that?” Morgan said, inspecting the map.  
“I guess,” Scarlet nodded.  
“Great, then you’ll command most of our troops, and I’ll take a smaller force to face Prince Xander,” Morgan nodded.  
“I don’t know that that’s such a great idea, Lady Morgana,” Scarlet said, looking troubled.  
“Really? I think it’s a great idea,” Morgan crinkled her eyebrows.  
“Don’t ya think you should hang back this battle?” Scarlet asked.  
“Why would I?” Morgan asked, genuinely curious.  
“Prince Xander is the strongest knight in Nohr, and we can’t afford to lose you,” a nearby Cavalier spoke up.  
“Scarlet, if it were you, would you hang back?” Morgan asked Scarlet.  
“No, of course not! Hell, I’d even lead the charge!” Scarlet exclaimed, her back straightening.  
“Well, you have my answer,” Morgan crossed her arms. “I’ll take a few troops and meet Xander when he doesn’t have an entire army at his side. We’ll go through… there!” Morgan pointed to a small forest on the map, “while you all attack from here,” Morgan pointed to a more direct route.  
“But what makes you think he will be there?” a General asked.  
“Xander’s a normal commander, he’ll stick to the back,” Morgan nodded. “Also, we should attack within the next hour or so,” Morgan looked up at the assortment of men and women gathered around the table.  
“So soon?” a Wyvern Knight asked.  
“Yup! Strike while they’re still arriving, they’ll never know what hit them! You can trust me, I’m a great tactician!” Morgan exclaimed, and the meeting drew to a close.  
“Hey, Lady Morgana, I’ve been meaning to ask you ‘bout something you said earlier. You really know every conversation had in this army?” Scarlet called out after Morgan as soldiers began bustling about, preparing to attack.  
“Yup! That’s what my father was most proud of, actually. Not because he always knew when he had spies, but because he enjoyed their laughter. That, and he L O V E D to play matchmaker. Yes, sir, my dad was famous the world over for his tactical genius, but back home? Among our army? Everyone loved him for his investments in relationships. How did he put it… ‘invisible bonds?’” Morgan nodded as she removed her glove and started rubbing her ring.  
“Invisible bonds?” Scarlet blinked.  
“Yeah, basically, who we make our family is the most important, they’re the ones who make us us,” Morgan turned the ring over on her thumb, then twisted the thing off, feeling it in the palm of her hand. “No matter where we go, or when we are, these invisible bonds will always connect us,” Morgan closed her eyes, hoping with everything she has that her father was right.  
“Your father sounds impressive,” Scarlet whistled as the two walked down the halls.  
“Yup! He’s the best dad a girl could ask for!... exceptwhenhesbeingpossesedbyanevilfelldragonhellbentonglobaldestruction, but hey! That was O N E time!” Morgan giggled.  
“Wait, what?” Scarlet blinked, trying to make sense of what Morgan had just said.  
“Truth be told, Scarlet, I’ve been meaning to ask you something to,” Morgan turned to Scarlet, pushing the ring back onto her thumb.  
“Okay, shoot,” Scarlet looked at Morgan in curiosity.  
“What are you hiding from me?” Morgan suddenly turned serious.  
“What are you talking about?!” Scarlet said defensively.  
“Dad once told me that the most important part to any trap was misdirection. You distract the enemy, and then you enact your real plan. You’re T E R R I B L E in that art. It’s okay, I once was too, and we all have to start somewhere, bu-ut you know something. What is it? Also, who is Laslow, and why’d you order the men not to mention him,” Morgan folder her arms, trying to be as serious and authoritative as possible. The name sounded familiar to Morgan, but she had trouble remembering where she heard it before.  
“Laslow… he’s a Nohrian soldier. A retainer to Prince Xander. We know of him only by reputation, which seems to match your brother’s description,” Scarlet said.  
“It took honor to admit that. Thank you,” Morgan closed her eyes and felt her ring. “One more thing, if it is my brother, I need to ask that you give Nohr the benefit of the doubt. He’d never join someone as evil as you say willingly, so if he really is with the Nohrians, than you’re probably mistaken about them. That’s all, you can leave,” Morgan chocked out her words.  
“What are you gonna do if he is your brother?” Scarlet said nervously.  
“I don’t know yet,” Morgan sniffed, “Now, please, go!”  
Scarlet, truly apologetic, looked one last time at Morgan, and then turned to leave.  
Morgan slid back against the wall and buried her head in her hands, tears beginning to fall. She brought her hands together, and she held onto the thumb with her mother’s ring on it as if her life depended on it. “Have I finally found you, Inigo?” she whispered, her tears blurring her vision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gives Morgan news,  
> The Chevois attack the Nohrians suddenly  
> Morgan prepares to attack, but finds that things are not going the way she planned

“Morgan! I’m glad I found you, I have somewhere I have to be, and don’t have long, but I can’t seem to tell Lucina or your dad. Can you tell one of them that I think I have information on Owain, Severa, and Inigo?” an Anna called out to Morgan as the young tactician walked down the halls of the castle a few months ago. Lucina had put a price on information regarding their whereabouts, and Anna had made sure to distribute their descriptions to all of her sisters.  
“You do? Tell me!” Morgan turned around in surprise.  
“No, no, no! That’s not how this works! I was promised money for this! I’ll come back when I have time, but I ain’t telling anyone anything until I see some gold!” Anna crossed her arms.  
Morgan groaned and gestured for Anna to wait just a minute while she dug around in her pocket for that large bullion she had just won off some brigands. It wasn’t in her left pocket, but her hand did close around something small and circular. She felt it for a minute, not remembering when she had put it in there, and then she remembered. It was Mom’s ring, the one she had gotten from Inigo three years ago. She paused, and then she slipped it onto her thumb, promising herself she would find her brother. Then she stuck her other hand in her right pocket and pulled out the large bullion, which she promptly handed to Anna.  
“Thank you, Morgan. You are such a dear, you know that?” Anna smiled at Morgan as she pocketed the money.  
“Are you going to tell me, or…?” Morgan crossed her arms expectantly.  
“Oh, so this wasn’t free money… damn…” Anna whispered as she shook her head, “Well, truthfully, I don’t have much. A few of my sisters are in a place called Nohr-“  
“Nohr? As in Nohr and Hoshido?” Morgan asked in surprise. When Anna nodded, Morgan shook her head, “Nohr’s just a myth, Anna.”  
“Actually, you’d be surprised. It doesn’t exist here, true, but in another world, Nohr is very real, and a few of my sisters work there. One of them had a customer matching Severa’s description come in, and she bought everything my sister had in stock! Anna called her Severa, but she says the customer denied that was her name, but that she was rather defensive. Two more people came in after her, they had to have an intervention for the customer, who one of them- he matched Owain’s description- called Selena. As for the third, he matched your brother’s description. He even tried to ask her out, but when she said she would if he payed her, he got really uncomfortable. And a few hits on the head from Selena,” Anna said.  
“Thank you, Anna,” Morgan said as she turned around and ran down the halls to find her parents and Lucina.

 

Inigo was still crying into Owain’s shoulder, gripping his sister’s ring in the same way one grips a lifeline, when the trumpets and the drums started to sound, signaling an attack by the enemy. Inigo looked up with alarm, wiping his face on his sleeve, as he heard the calls of attack, the commanders yelling for their men to take up arms and to report to their stations.  
“Hey, we don’t have to get involved if you don’t want to,” Owain said softly to his friend.  
Inigo shook his head, a wide smile crossing his still tear-stained face. “No, I’m afraid we do. How else am I supposed to save my little sister and my lord?” he said simply as he tucked the necklace he wore his ring on back inside his shirt.  
“Ah, you show the bravery of a true hero, old friend,” Owain laughed.  
Inigo blushed in thanks, and then motioned for Owain to come on as he ran to find Xander and Leo, who were set up in a tent, receiving the report on what was happening.  
“Laslow, you’re here!” Xander nodded at Inigo. “Well, it looks like we’ll get to see if you were right sooner than expected. Do we know where their Lady Morgana is?” Xander turned back to the map, brow furrowed.  
“No, sir. She miraculously has not been sighted yet. Sir, this attack isn’t her style. I think it’s possible this wasn’t on her orders,” a Paladin spoke up.  
Inigo shook his head as he stepped up. ‘Unless that’s what she wants you to think…’ he thought as he looked at the map, pieces displaying troop movement scattered across the board. There was a large cluster of red figures, the enemies, towards the center of the map, making for a head on collision with their camp.  
“Why would they do that?” Leo asked with a scowl.  
“It’s possible she said to wait and attack, but they heard you and Prince Xander were here, and they wanted your blood,” a General said.  
Something felt… off to Inigo about the reports, and the map. ‘If this is Morgan we’re talking about, she has some sort of trap in play,’ Inigo thought.  
“Sir, they caught us by surprise. Our men our discombobulated. If this keeps up, this won’t go well for us,” the General said.  
“Very well. Leo and I will go fight them,” Xander nodded.  
“Sir, I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Inigo looked up in surprise.  
“Why not?” Xander tilted his head in curiosity.  
“I… this doesn’t feel right to me,” Inigo said nervously.  
“Well, I can’t act on just a feeling, Laslow. We will join our men on the front lines,” Xander nodded to the General.  
“We’ll have your horses brought, Milord,” a Paladin motioned for one of her Cavaliers to go get the royal steeds.  
“Good. Leo, ride around the enemy and take them from the side. Laslow, you’re with me in the front,” Xander nodded and turned to leave.  
“Yes, Milord,” Inigo nodded reluctantly as he followed Xander out of the tent.  
A Cavalier arrived with Xander’s horse, and Xander and Laslow both mounted it as they raced out to meet the enemy troops. Inigo jumped off once they arrived, and he began to rally those around him while Xander cut down enemy troops.  
“THIS ENDS HERE!” a familiar voice shouted from behind Inigo, causing his heart to skip a beat. He didn’t have time to respond, however, because an explosion threw him forward and Xander off his horse.  
“Yup, that’s her,” Inigo grunted, looking up from the ground with slight smile on his face.

 

Morgan didn’t allow herself long to cry. She knew she wanted to, but that she couldn’t. She was the one who ordered the attack now, after all. But she still sat there for a few minutes, feeling that ring, letting all her emotions flow. Oh, how she had wanted to forget that he was missing. It was the one thing she had wanted to forget. Or, maybe, if she had more memories of him, that would make it less hard. Or maybe it would make her hurt worse, she didn’t really know.  
“Lady Morgana? I was sent to find you, you need to get ready for the attack,” a frantic looking Wyvern Rider interrupted Morgan’s personal time. “Is… something wrong, Milady?” the Wyvern Rider asked, as if just noticing her crying.  
Morgan brushed away her tears and put on a large smile. “Of course not! And I assume you’re one of the men- or, well, women, in your case- who will be riding with me?” Morgan asked, standing up as if nothing was wrong.  
“Er, well, yes, sort of. I’m in the Messengers Division. I’ll be the one bringing you news from the main force and delivering your orders,” the Wyvern Rider stood to attention.  
“Really? Thank you!” Morgan smiled at the Wyvern Rider.  
“…what for?” the Wyvern Rider asked in surprise.  
“What DON’T I have to thank you for? I couldn’t deliver orders without the Messengers Division. Truthfully, I prefer Pegasus Riders, but you’re just as underappreciated as them, if not more so! Now, which way are the men who’ll be accompanying me to fight Xander?” Morgan asked.  
“I… uh… They’re this way,” the Wyvern Rider was caught off guard at this girl’s kindness. She thanked the Messenger… That was like shooting the Messenger, just the reverse. And that she’d speak so informally of royalty. Lady Morgan truly was in odd one.  
Morgan and the Wyvern Rider arrived in a large room, where they found two Paladins three Heroes, and one Troubadour strapping on gear and collecting weapons. Morgan nodded in contentment. The number was small, but not too small, and the men were tough. They would do just nicely.  
“Lady Morgana! Is it true you’re taking us to kill Prince Xander?” one of the Paladins spoke up as the five soldiers stood to attention.  
“Yup!” Morgan said as cheerily as she could as she walked over to the bookshelf and inspected the tomes. “Or, well, probably. I mean, we have no guarantee how the battle is going to go,” Morgan said offhandedly as she picked up an Arcfire tome.  
“Thank you for choosing us,” the Paladin said, a smile breaking across their face.  
“Wait, wait, wait. PROBABLY? Do you think there’s a chance we won’t win,” a Hero spoke up.  
“I mean, there’s always a chance we won’t win. You really never know until it happens,” Morgan picked up her Thoron- the one she brought from Ylisse- tome from shelf and moved on to a sword rack, where her Levin Sword- which she also brought from home- rested. She’d had these two for almost a year, and when she left they only seemed to have ten uses left in them. And yet they still hadn’t broken, so Morgan considered them lucky.  
But, then, Morgan was also blissfully unaware that weapons didn’t break in Nohr.  
“Wise words,” another Paladin whistled.  
“Really, you think so? I don’t. ‘We are not pawns of some scripted fate,’ those are wise words! But ‘you will never really know until it happens?’ Nah, fam, that’s just experience. Realism, I think is what they call it,” Morgan said as she gestured for the men and women and nonbinary gendered individuals to follow her outside, where the full attack was already under way.  
Morgan checked in with the commanders, reminded them to stick together and to act as though she wasn’t giving her orders, and then she took her men down through a small forest area, which provided them cover as they snuck around in hopes of getting into the Nohrian camp. Morgan’s hope was that she’d be able to take the forest around the camp and enter from the opposite side, but if she couldn’t get around there, she’d at least be able to break through into the enemy camp while all the soldiers are scrambling to defend the central gates, where the rest of the Chevois army was currently attacking.  
Morgan held up branches for her soldiers as they struggled through the woods, making sure they all got through safely. Every ten minutes, the Troubadour rescue-staffed the Wyvern Rider in- on account of the fact that they couldn’t have the Nohrians know that another group was making their way to the camp or where those men were- who’d deliver a report and then receive orders to deliver back to the others, then another Troubadour would Rescue her back to the main force.  
They continued on like this for at least another hour, when the Wyvern Rider brought news Morgan did not want to hear.  
“Lady Morgana! Prince Xander is attacking our forces head on!” The Wyvern Rider said in a fluster.  
“What?! Why didn’t he stay back?!” Morgan exclaimed as her grand plan fell apart. She couldn’t afford for it not to go off without a hitch, especially not now that she knew her brother might be by Prince Xander’s side.  
“I don’t know, Milady,” the Wyvern Rider shook her head nervously.  
“No, no, no… no, I’ve got this,” Morgan said, trying to grasp on to any part of her plan that was salvageable. “Okay, I need you to tell the men that there is a Nohrian soldier- his name is Laslow, he has grey hair and a foreign accent, and he’ll probably be fighting by Prince Xander’s side- and they are not to touch him until I get the chance to speak to him,” Morgan took a deep breath, trying to focus. She thought of her father, and about how he’d have these scales tipped in no time at all. She did her best not to think about how she hadn’t, she hadn’t tipped the scales, she hadn’t evened the odds, and she certainly hadn’t reunited with her brother.  
“What about us?” a Hero asked.  
“We’ll continue as planned. Prince Leo will still be waiting in the back like a responsible commander, and we’ll go ahead and take him out,” Morgan shrugged as she pushed past her soldiers and pulled up her hood, trying to hide her tears as she slowly failed to hold them in.  
There was silence from her group for but a moment as they all nodded their consent- except the Wyvern Rider, who shifted nervously- and in that moment she could really, truly hear, the shouts of two armies clashing viciously. Those shouts were familiar, too familiar for Morgan’s tastes. She was put off by the fact for a minute before she realized what was wrong.  
She listened hard, trying to make sure she was right. The sound, it was distant and faint, but she was not mistaken. “That’s a new one, Owain,” Morgan whispered as she identified the voice screaming some line about aching blood in the distance.  
“…Lady Morgana… Prince Leo is attacking our troops as well. He’s… actually not too far from here,” the Wyvern Rider said.  
“Oh, you’ve GOT to be kidding me!” Morgan grasped her hair in the same we she grasped to the last shreds of her plans. She had failed, just like she had failed to remember her family. Her hands grew sweaty, making the ring on her thumb awfully uncomfortable, and she remembered her brother. She truly remembered Inigo, for the first time since she couldn’t even remember. Or, well, not truly, not completely, but she could finally hear his voice, telling her he’s ready whenever she is to attack. He was so close, she could feel it, feel him, pulling her.  
“Now what?” The Troubadour asked.  
Morgan took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. “I’ve got this!” Morgan said, walking over to the Wyvern Rider.  
“What… what are you doing?” the Wyvern Rider asked nervously, pulling her mount back a step.  
“You’re going to take me to fight Prince Xander,” Morgan said as she climbed up behind the Rider on the Wyvern.  
The Wyvern Rider looked uncomfortable, and she obviously had objections, but Morgan hadn’t failed yet, and this was Crown Prince Xander. So, she nodded nervously, and she flew the young woman up as high as she could go and then over the enemy camp.  
“I see him!” she shouted and pointed as she saw a large, mounted soldier cutting her men down. The Wyvern Rider flew her down to Prince Xander, and as she neared the ground, Morgan grabbed her Arcfire from inside her coat and hopped off the Wyvern. “THIS ENDS HERE!” Morgan yelled as she hit the ground and an explosion of fire flew out of her hands and towards Prince Xander and the man next to him, knocking the both of them to the ground.  
“yup, that’s her,” Morgan’s heart skipped a beat as a familiar voice grunted from the ground beside Xander.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you really think Anna’s telling the truth?” Lucina asked an out of breath Morgan, who nodded excitedly.  
“Very well. Robin, I assume you’ll want to lead the group of soldiers to find them?” Chrom said, turning to Robin.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Chrom,” Robin shook his head, “We don’t know what happened, but there’s a good chance that they couldn’t let us know, that it was a risk they couldn’t take. Sending in a number of men to search for them might not end well.”  
“So, we can’t confirm Anna’s intel? We can’t even know if they’re okay?” Lucina turned in shock to Robin. “I should think you, of all people, would want to know for certain,” Lucina shook her head bitterly.  
“It’s not that I don’t want to know, but finding out like this could put them in danger. I miss my son, but not enough to get him killed,” Robin said harshly to Lucina.  
“Guys, what if-” Morgan started.  
“But we can’t KNOW that that would happen!” Lucina cried, stepping threateningly towards Robin.  
“Okay, but-” Morgan began again.  
“And we can’t KNOW that it wouldn’t,” Robin said, his arms crossed.  
“GUYS! What if we only sent one person in. Not enough to tip anyone off that they’re there looking for them, but enough to find out just what happened?” Morgan finally exclaimed.  
Robin and Lucina turned from their bickering to look at Morgan.  
“Actually… that would work,” Robin blinked.  
“Okay… but who… Oh, I know, we can send Kellam! He’d be perfect, no one would even know he’s there,” Lucina smiled, glad that Morgan had given a working idea.  
“Orrr… we could send me? I mean, it was MY idea, so I can’t think of anyone better!” Morgan said.  
“Absolutely not! I’ve already lost one child to whatever it is in Nohr that has Inigo, I won’t lose you too,” Robin exclaimed.  
“You wouldn’t lose me. I’d make sure to get a report home every week, and if they ever stop, then you’d know to be worried. And if that happens, THEN you have grounds to send in actual troops. But, Dad, I need to know what happened, please,” Morgan turned the ring on her thumb around a few more times.  
“…okay, but you have to be careful. Don’t use your real name,” Robin said after a minute of thing.  
“Well, duh. I’m not stupid, Dad,” Morgan rolled her eyes. Her father could be quite dumb when he wanted to be.

 

“Morgan?! Damnit, what are you doing here?!” Inigo exclaimed as he struggled to get up and turn around.  
“Inigo! So it is you!” Morgan exclaimed, a wide smile breaking across her face.  
“That’s your little sister?” Xander cursed, struggling to get out from underneath his horse.  
“Oh, hear, let me help you with that,” Morgan moved over to Xander, extending her hand to help him.  
“Lady Morgana, what are you doing?!” A Wyvern Rider cried from the direction Morgan had come.  
“I have to agree, why would you help me up,” Xander regarded the hand skeptically.  
“Because that’s what a decent person would do?” Morgan tilted her head, arm beginning to ache from holding her arm out for so long.  
“But you’re an enemy soldier,” Xander said.  
“Mmmm, I was thinking we could work out the details on that one,” Morgan shook her head. “Inigo, you’re not working for the rebels, are you?” Morgan looked to Inigo.  
“And WHO is Inigo?!” Xander yelled in confusion.  
“I’m… actually fighting against them, Morgan,” Inigo blushed.  
“Then, so am I!” Morgan smiled, gesturing a little bit madly for Xander to take her hand.  
“Wait, you’re betraying us?!” the Wyvern Rider asked in shock.  
“Well, you can’t exactly ask me to betray my big brother, now can you? Now, Xander, was it, I get that you don’t completely trust me right now, and that’s natural. I’m a mysterious tactician you picked up in the middle- and I was L E A D I N G the enemy soldiers. So it’s T O T A L L Y okay, and I so get it, but my hand’s getting a little bit tired and I can’t attack while one hand is waiting for you to take it, so please, take my hand,” Morgan smiled pleasantly, turning from the Wyvern Rider to Xander.  
“It’s Prince Xander,” Xander said, reluctantly taking the hand.  
“Okay, well, good for you. Now, you’re going about this all wrong. I mean seriously, what were you thinking, sending Leo with only a few men to take the side? And you and my brother, taking the front alone? I don’t care WHO you ask, that’s not a good idea. I’d divide the rest of your men in half, send one half to aid Leo and take the other half yourself to go take the other side. Also, there’s a small group of men, I think six in number, they’re quite harmless without me, but they’re headed this way, beneath that patch of trees,” Morgan said as she helped to pull Xander up. Once he was on his feet again, she grabbed her Levin Sword and launched a ball of lightning at the Wyvern Rider.  
“I… what?” Xander asked, looking and feeling rather attacked. In truth, he didn’t know how to respond to this sixteen year old girl, coming in and giving him orders like this, and essentially telling him that the leadership of his army- including himself- was comprised of a bunch of veritable idiots,  
“You’re plans faulty. Naga, and I even went EASY on you with this attack. As it stands, you’re probably going to lose. Unless, of course, you let me even the odds,” Morgan smiled pleasantly at Xander.  
“My sister is a tactician, Milord, one of the best. I’d listen to her, she knows what she’s doing,” Inigo nodded in consent, chuckling inwardly at how informal his sister was.  
“And you’re saying that based off of when you saw me last. I’ve improved SO MUCH more since then,” Morgan laughed.  
Xander hesitated, not sure if he should, or could, trust this girl. But Laslow did, and she was responsible for change in the Chevois rebels, and she did seem to be fighting for Nohr now. She clearly very comfortable around royalty, which suggested good things, and was evidently unaware of how informal- sometimes bordering on rude- she could be. But she was honest, and that was quality Xander praised. “Send the orders, one half of our troops will follow me around to one side, while the other half will join with Leo. And anything Lady Morgana asks you to do, do it!” Xander yelled at nearby soldiers. “And you, we’ll discuss how we proceed with you later,” Xander said, turning to Morgan.

 

“Could it really be? Ah, but I’d know that pink hair and those tactical robes anywhere! It is you, Lady Morgana, Odin Dark’s sworn rival!” a voice exclaimed from behind Morgan after the battle.  
“Ah, but it can’t be! Odin Dark, hero of time and space, my fated rival! Draw your sword, unless you quake in fear!” Morgan shouted, a large smile breaking across her face as she turned around, hearing Owain.  
“Oh, by the Dusk Dragon… please, no…” Leo groaned at Morgan’s response.  
“I fear you and your tricks not, Lady Morgana! My dark power builds as I summon my most potent of moves, Eldritch Smackdown! Ah! Oh no! MY ACHING BLOOD!” Owain shouted as he walked up to Morgan, gripping his wrist.  
“…Aching blood? That’s a new one! What happened to your twitching sword hand?” Morgan laughed.  
“Aye! It just sorta… you know what, it’s hard to explain, tell you later?” Owain grimaced.  
“Oh, okay. Ugh, Odin, it’s so good to see you again, ya dork! Come over here and give me a hug!” Morgan laughed, extending her arms to give her friend a hug.  
“Sword hand? Now that’s a throwback!” Inigo laughed at the two.  
“…sword hand?” Xander leaned in to ask Leo as the two watched from a distance away.  
“I’ve never heard it before,” Leo shrugged.  
“Hey, so, we need to talk,” Morgan said after she hugged Owain.  
“Yes… I imagine we do,” Inigo grimaced. “But we can’t talk about this here. Later, when we’re in private. With Selena,” Inigo blushed nervously. Severa was probably going to kill the lot of them for Morgan showing up.  
“No, I need to know something now. We can discuss those details another time, but I need to know when you guys plan on coming home,” Morgan said, turning serious.  
“…I honestly don’t know… Soon, I hope, but it doesn’t look like it will be for a while,”   
“Okay… why? You know what, that can wait for Selena. Is it okay if I stay with you guys until you can come home?” Morgan shook her head.  
“You should go back home, Morgan. Be with Mother and all of our friends,” Inigo said.  
“Yeah, no. I’ve been with them for three years, and I want to spend some time with my brother. Gods, I barely even know you, you know!” Morgan threw her hands in the air.  
“For what it’s worth, Nohr would love to have you,” Xander stepped in.  
“…Not helping, Milord,” Inigo stuttered.  
“Really?! Thank you SO MUCH, Xander!” Morgan said with a victorious smile.  
“Prince Xander, but okay,” Xander said.  
“Morgan, they actually expect you to use titles in Nohr,” Inigo blushed.  
“Really? We’ll have to work on that, then! But you have my thanks, and so long as you have my brother’s blade, you have mine as well,” Morgan extended her hand to Xander.


End file.
